


In the Shadow of the Opera

by Aerin_Windwalker, Capsaicin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Birthday Presents, Bondage, F/M, Genderbend, Kink, M/M, Multi, Puzzleshipping, You Have Been Warned, fem!Yugi, flareshipping, gaston leroux is crying in his grave, i'm putting the consent back in phantom, never actually watched yugioh, rivalshipping - Freeform, sorry andrew lloyd webber, yugioh/phantom of the opera mashup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerin_Windwalker/pseuds/Aerin_Windwalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsaicin/pseuds/Capsaicin
Summary: Atem recognizes the new singer Yugi from a long-ago childhood. But she's become strangely captivated with a mysterious stranger, who calls himself the Angel of Music. What plans does he have for her, and why is everyone afraid of him? Birthday present for the ever-amazing @duelmepharaoh





	1. Scene 1- What was Found in the Basement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/gifts).



> Christine!Yugi (fem), rival/puzzle/eventual flare  
> Please note that I have not actually watched the Yu-Gi-Oh series, and that all writing is done from feverish fandom research. //many sweatdrops// Happy birthday pharaoh, much <3 to you!  
> Artwork for this comes from the incredible capsacin to whom I am much indebted //bows forever// //falls over//

**Prologue.**

There are some among you who may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera. Vicious rumors, of course, surround his fate and deeds. But from the mouth of one who was there, who knew not a few of his secrets, and whose peaceful repose now unlocks my mouth from its promised silence, shall this tale be set to paper, to wash away untruths and set right his name.

 

True, I am an old man, but my memory is as it was fifty years prior. What gaps remain in my knowledge, I have filled by speaking with the chief figures involved, or those close to them. Think you that I would write anything I had not verified myself?

 

Thus laying your doubts to rest, I shall begin...

 

 

**1\. What was Found in the Basement.**

 

The commotion of the younger corps startled M. Pegasus out of his concentration as they flooded through the door, animated by some combination of fear and excitement. All he could get for a moment were mutters and fearful whispers of a man in the basement, and then he rapped the nearby wall loudly. “Gentlefolk of the ballet corps!” he said, commanding the room. “Whatever is the matter? Decorum! Compose yourselves!” His eyes caught especially on his youngest, Joey. Talent he knew the lad had, but would often squander it attempting to prove himself with the rest of the group. Joey caught the gaze and quailed.

 

“Has there been a fire? An accident? Well?” At the word “accident,” the titters began again. Finally, Joey spoke.

 

“If you please, monsieur. It's just that... well, they found Joseph Buquet in the basement.”

 

“It's where he's often to be found, in the work that he does. What's unusual about that?”

 

“It wasn't where he was, so much how he was...” Joey broke off and turned bright red.

 

Pegasus narrowed his eyes. “You've gotten this far, spit it out.”

 

But Joey couldn't continue. One of the other girls in the corps picked up and said, “They found him... hanging in ropes!”

 

Of all the things he might have expected, Pegasus could not have predicted this. He took a rare moment to compose himself. “In... ropes?”

 

“And naked!” squealed one of the others. The threatening titters finally burst into nervous laughter.

 

Underneath the rest, so only Pegasus could hear him, Joey added, “We saw them taking him down. He looked...” Joey blushed again. “Well, if I didn't know better, I would have said pleased!”

 

Pegasus said nothing for a few minutes. Finally, as the chatter died down, he simply ordered them all back out to their rehearsal, as nothing seemed to be in danger. Joey lingered at the end of the line, and Pegasus placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

 

“None of this concerns you, and do ignore the other corps members making a sensation out of this. But, my son... stay out of the basement if you know what's good for you.”

 

Joey nodded, eyes wide and cheeks flaring red, then departed in a rush. Pegasus sighed. If this were any other time, he would have brushed it off. But the new management was to make their appearance today, and he couldn't help but think it was meant to send a message.

 

But to whom? He leaned out into the corridor. As the steps of the corps faded, he could make out a new commotion. A group of several men were rushing one of their number down the hall towards the other end. As they passed, he recognized the face of Joseph Buquet. Joseph's eyes were vacant, and a foolish smile was on his face.

 

Pegasus closed the door and sank into one of the chairs in the room.

 

So, was this how it was to be?

 

Image description: Artwork by the amazing @capsaicin, depicting Atem as Raoul, Yugi as Christine, and the shadow of the Phantom Seto looming in the background. Yugi is wearing a ruffled dress, while Atem in nobleman's clothes holds one of her arms. Seto's face is partially covered by a mask and hidden behind the figures of Atem and Yugi.


	2. Scene 3- The Angel of Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this out of order because I'm 100% not satisfied with some in-between material buuuut need to get the present on time //sweats profusely// HAPPY BIRTHDAY

3.1. “To play you for a fool”

 

Atem could hardly sit still as the train sped them toward the countryside. Surely Yugi meant for him to follow; why else write him that note? But what could she mean?

 

“My dear Atem--

I pray you forgive my curtness earlier. It is so hard to tell who might be listening. I do remember you, and I remember the boy who ran into the sea for me. In respect for those memories, if you truly wish to know what has become of my life since we parted, meet me at the church in Perros-Guirec. I will speak more freely there.

-Yugi”

 

He had run and purchased the ticket on the next train out, after finding the note left for him. The countryside speeding by brought back old memories, and he trembled in their grasp. What was haunting her? He paused at the thought, but then decided it was right – she'd had something hanging about her, as if followed by a spirit. Perhaps all would be clear in Perros Guirec. His fingers pressed against the train window left clear circles amidst the lines of frost.

 

It did not take him long to make his way to the church; indeed, he knew exactly which one Yugi meant, for they had sung there together, long ago – she did remember, didn't she? The three of them – Atem, and Yugi, and Yugi's father.

 

He almost slipped on the church steps in his eagerness to enter. But his haste was rewarded. He could see, in the dim light within the sanctuary, the form of Yugi kneeling there, praying. He knelt quietly beside her.

 

His heart fluttered to catch a glimpse of purple eyes, flashing at him. Hesitantly, he placed his hand near hers. To his delight, she completed the gesture, covering his hand with her own – how cold her fingers were – and drawing him up.

 

“Thank you for coming, Atem,” she murmured as they stood. “And you know what today means, too.”

 

In his rush, it had not occurred to him, but the thought sobered somewhat the heat in his body and cheeks. “...yes.”

 

“Come, the sun still shines.” She pulled him out in the pale winter daylight. They both blinked after the dimness of the church. But Atem didn't miss the smile Yugi flashed him as they both breathed in the cold air.

 

“Atem, thank you! Father would be so pleased. I've come to honor him tonight, and to thank him – because he has been watching over me. And all that he told me as come true!” Delight shone in her eyes.

 

Atem frowned, his hand in hers an anchor that prevented her from skipping off. She stopped and looked at him. He rearranged his features into curiosity instead, and asked, “What do you mean?”

 

He could feel her thumb rub his through the gloves they were. “Father promised to send me the Angel of Music when he died, Atem. And he has. I have been visited by the Angel of Music. That is why everything has happened. It's been so overwhelming, but I've been so happy.”

 

“Who is this Angel of Music?”

 

“He has been teaching me to sing,” said Yugi softly, and her eyes grew fond and distant. “His voice comes from above me, and with his teachings, I... it is almost as if something else sings through me. You were there!” She focused back on him. “You heard me.”

 

Atem nodded, almost undone at the memory.

 

“And,” she continued, her excitement growing, “he has promised to play me the song that only Father would play for me. Tonight, here with his grave, to honor him. And if you wish, you might hear it too.”

 

The corners of Atem's mouth settled back into a frown, torn though they were by the clear joy on Yugi's face. “You've only heard him? Never seen him?”

 

“No. He says, being an angel, he cannot reveal his face.”

 

“Convenient.”

 

“What are you suggesting?” The joy began to slip away from Yugi's face.

 

Not liking where this was going, Atem nevertheless pushed forward, “If you don't know who he is or what he looks like, well... I am afraid there are many people who would like to play you for a fool. Your position is an enviable one.”

 

“Are you saying that the Angel is a prank?” Yugi put her hands on her hips. “But you heard him!”

 

“Yes, and that's exactly why I'm afraid for you!”

 

“Atem!” Yugi ran an exasperated hand through her hair. “You think that just because you rescued my scarf for me all those years ago, that I need to be rescued now? If you don't believe me, then why did you come?”

 

“I came because... I...” He couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead, he grabbed her wrist. “Please, just come back.”

 

She yanked out of his grasp. “I will be at my father's grave tonight, and you're not going to stop me.”

 

Atem worked his mouth, speechless as to how things could have gone downhill this way. Seeing him unable to come up with a response, Yugi gave him a sad look, and walked off. Atem ran to catch up.

 

“At least tell me where you're staying!”

 

She glanced back over her shoulder. “The old inn... but don't try anything.”

 

Atem opened his mouth to try to persuade her once more, then closed it. She was clearly set, and trying anything else could only harden her against him. There was only one thing to be done.

 

He dozed fitfully in a room that he had taken in the inn, watching the windows as the sun set. Near midnight, he jerked awake out of a startling dream to see a figure in a white dress and dark winter cloak leave the inn. Yugi! He scrambled into a thicker coat and followed her.

 

He took care to move quietly, even though he knew where she was going. Their path took them to the graveyard by the church. He watched as she made her way among the graves, stepping lightly over a layer of thin new snow. He knew the grave she was visiting.

 

Tall it loomed, a cold stone house carved with angels and violins. The people had loved her father, almost as much as she had, and laid him to rest with care. DAAÉ was carved into the arch above the closed door to the tomb.

 

Atem hid behind another gravestone and watched, eyes growing wide, what unfolded.

 

3.2. What was Seen in the Graveyard

 

Yugi felt her heart grow light as the cold air drew her forward. A faint melody came to her ears, and she let it carry her up the steps to the tomb doors. Warm light flickered within, and she opened them.

 

The sounds of the violin grew as she entered, and tears sprang to her eyes. She shut the door behind her. The tune was the one her father had played for her, all those years ago. She felt she could almost see him, across from her in the tune, drawing the bow with those hands she had loved so...

 

Wait! This was real! In the dim candlelight and the sudden, surprising warmth out of the cold, she could see a dark figure in the other corner. It was playing the melody lovingly, wrapping her in safety and memory. She sang the last lines as another voice met hers, and they rose together in the chorus.

 

“ _As you shut your eyes_

_and dream across the sea_

_The Angel of Music comes_

_bearing songs for thee_ ”

 

She closed her eyes, feeling the grief mixed with love hit her anew, smiling in memory of the arms that had held her. As her voice trailed off, she would have fallen to her knees, but suddenly, arms did catch her, gently. She let out a soft exclamation of surprise.

 

“I would catch you, be your wings,” whispered the voice of the Angel of Music in her ear. Her eyes remained closed, but a sudden thrill vibrated through her entire body. She began to turn, but a soft hand against her head stayed her.

 

“I cannot yet be seen,” said the voice. “Like Cupid with Psyche, I should be forced to leave if you beheld me. But I would stay with you this night, if you would have me.”

 

“Angel...” breathed Yugi. “Please. Stay with me.”

 

She felt herself held close against the warmth of another body. Who knew, she marveled, at the heat of angels! Another soft caress brought a cloth against her eyes.

 

“The soul is willing, but eyes often betray and blink. In the dark it is easy... may I?”

 

She nodded, and felt the blindfold tied snugly behind her. She asked in a low voice, “May I turn around and feel you?”

 

The arms turned her. “Yes... but not my face. Not yet.”

 

“I understand.” Without sight, she gently ran her hands over the body that had held her, and felt it tremble at her touch. Through soft clothing – was it silk she felt? - the Angel's body seemed to burn like fire. She felt hands moving on her shoulders, and nodded as they slipped off the heavy cloak she wore. It seemed excessive, in the warmth of stone that surrounded them now. Her own found traced the lines of the Angel's arms to the palms, and brought them slowly to her mouth. Slowly, she kissed the hands, sliding her lips along the edges of the fingers, and heard a soft groan escape the Angel. Suddenly the hands flipped to grasp her wrists, turned her about and pulled her tightly back to the chest, pinning her arms in front of her. She couldn't help the gasp of pleasure that escaped her, or the quivers from the sudden brush of dry lips along her neck.

 

“Say the word at any time, I will return to the darkness,” murmured the voice.

 

“Don't... don't stop,” breathed Yugi. Even though the body pressed hard against her felt human, from the coils of muscle to the hard length pressed into the small of her back, the voice kept its music, and she didn't care if an angel had chosen to appear in mortal form. That might make it all the more... divine.

 

“All right.” A hand traced the blindfold along her cheek, and she turned into the caress, moaning softly. The hand came near her mouth, and she snatched at it with her lips, grasping, sensing, sucking. She felt the Angel's body respond as she pulled the finger into her mouth. Teasing her tongue around the tip, she held the hand close to her. The Angel's breath grew deep, irregular. Slowly she drew the finger out of her mouth and traced it around her jaw.

 

Strong hands held her wrists once more. The voice, low, hungry, rested by her ear. “May I...” She felt the brush of a rope against her skin. Everything between her legs felt wet all at once and she could barely restrain herself from moaning.

 

“Please...!”

 

With quick, seductive expertise, she felt her hands bound tightly but not painfully at the wrists. Another moment, and she felt them pulled gently upward, tied to something. She could not bring her hands beneath the level of her eyes. A helpless smile came to her face as she waited, unsure where the next touch would come from. Out of the dark she felt a soft cord around her waist, then quick, expert jerks, and a braid of the cord wrapped between her legs, pressing on her crotch in a sudden surge of pleasure that made her gasp. Although she couldn't see it, she thought she could feel the Angel smiling.

 

Her dress was adjusted to get rid of discomforting folds, then the braided cord pressed fully around her. The Angel held her close, moving the rope gently, and the darkness began to build in color behind her closed eyes.

 

“Angel... Angel of Music...” she moaned.

 

“Yes?” The voice was soft and rough.

 

“Don't stop... come to me...”

 

“I will... sing for me...” The Angel's fingers worked their way around her waist, beneath her dress, and suddenly within her, easily slipping through wetness that cried out to be filled, and the song filled her lungs and burst out as she came, hard against the ropes and the Angel's grasp, the pain of pulling against the binds on her wrist intensifying the pleasure. She thought she heard the edges of the Angel's voice join hers, strains in the storm.

 

And then she was spent.

 

Swift hands undid her binds, laid her gently on her cloak. The cool of the stone floor through the cloth brought her back to the earth from which she'd flown.

 

“Are you all right?” asked the Angel. She felt the hands stroke her hair. She still didn't trust her words, and nodded. Sleep, in a haze of ecstasy, was claiming her.

 

“I'll take you back,” was the last thing she heard. No, not quite the last; she thought she heard, in fading awareness, the scrape of a door opening, and a louder shout. But it was not enough to shake her from the deep sleep she fell into, knowing no more.

 

 


End file.
